again
by dosnt matter 224
Summary: not going to give one you'll just have to read in fine out i suck at summary sorry
1. lugo

Just a warning I might spell names wrong k oh and grammar not the best either working on it though.

"Luffy"

"Why"

"Didn't"

"You"

"Save"

"Us"

Their voices ringed into the caption head as luffy screamed he snap up looking around trying to renumber what had happen and then it hit him...

~flash back~

They had made it to the last island he had become the pirate king. They had seen laboon again and doctrine and zeff and namis sister and ussop friends again they even meet zeros teacher.

But as soon as they had landed in the village of Luffy home town they where ambushed by that Sakazuki. He had put sea stone on Luffy so he couldn't fight and one by one he killed Luffy crew members to torch er luffy as he had when he killed ace.

After he had finally finish Luffy was still screaming and begging him to stop but he just ignore him as he walked up towards luffy

Luffy was relieved by that because he knew soon would be returning to his crew after he dies.

"hahaha you couldn't save your brother you couldn't save you friends and yet you conquer the grand line what a sick joke"

"Just kill me Luffy yelled at him."not wanting to see this man any longer then he had to.

"Kill you hahah know that wouldn't be enough for you I let you live it will bring you great suffering instead.

"No Luffy screamed as the marine caption drop the key and stared to walked away. a liltle boy came to him and unlocked his hands as he just began to cry more cause Luffy new if he killed himself it would be a slapped to his crew and everyone who had saved them. He didn't deserved to live he didn't want to be pirate king any longer without his crew.

"Would you give everything up to have them?" a small voice asked in the darkness Luffy turn to see a small figure stand before him he was glowing he didn't look like a person nor animal what was he Luffy asked himself.

"My name is lugo the person said "I am the guarding of the earth he spoke to him softly "I give people second chance as they deserved them and I have watch you for a long time he said.

"Why? Luffy asked staring at lugo the supposed guarding of the earth

"Because you have helped many people over the years unlike any other pirate if you had to give up your dream for them. I never understood that about you though I tried and tried but you surprised me more and more as time flew even when your brothers died you shot yourself back up with a smile to anyone who looked at you. You didn't frighten you crew like most,though you were a hand full he said chuckling. Why did you do it though? he looked at Luffy very seriously.

"Because that is what friends do he replied and if I had to I would do it again."

"Would you he said smiling "then would you like another chance?"

"Yes if it save my friends but what's the catch" luffy knew nothing in this world came without a cost.

"Two conditions he said one you must never tell anyone I exist and if you do you will end up here again alone and two you must become stronger, smarter, and never I mean never tell anyone about the past no matter how much they ask you.

"How do I become stronger when I'm younger Luffy Asked?"

"I will let you live with your second live till he's 16 and sets out in that time you must make him as strong as you are today. Smarter than you but still as kind as you are today. That way he will be able to teach your crew that way you can save those people from marine fort. We will need white beard in the future something bad is coming this way lugo said with distressed in his voice."

"Where will I go after the 16 years Luffy asked"

"You will combine with your second half that way he knows what will happen if he fails lugo said pointing at the scar on his chest."

"Ok Luffy said knowing it will cause his secound self much pain but he knew they could hadle it for the crew."

"Do you except then lugo ask smiling."

"Yes Luffy said with of hesitation in his voice"

"good but one more thing lugo said make sure you eat the devil fruit again do it the same as you had before but this time save red hair shanks arm."

"I will luffy" not understanding why though.

"Are you ready said lugo"

"Yes"

"ok he slid his hand back it glowed he looked at Luffy and smile "no one will see you except your other side he said slamming his hand into Luffy chest with such force as white light went over Luffy last thing he heard from lugo was.

"Don't fail I'm counting on you" as he was thrown back.

~flash back done~


	2. chapter two

Ok so here chapter two so I made up luffy mom name just in case your wandering. Oh I didn't make his mother death very um tradgie cause I didn't know how so I tried my best thou.

It hit him..

**Find yourself**

As he looked from side to side to find out where he was he didn't remember this place he got up to looked around in till he heard his grandfather voice

"Oh Lilly will you be all right your 9 months pregnant with my grandson how can I leave you alone you're sick."

"Grap I will be fi- ha/ek the woman coughed she didn't sound to good luffy said as he ran up stares knowing they wouldn't see him to stare at the woman who had long raven curly lock that touch her waist she was pale and her eyes had purple bags under them and what really stand out was her stomach it was big bigger than her whole body was she was sitting up against the bed with something to drink in one hand and the other rubbing her stomach

"Its ok luffy she whispered she sound so sick why anyone hasn't helped her luffy wonder as he turn to see a nurse that had water in it and rags. Then to his other side to see his gramps who was sitting there he could see his pain in his eyes.

"Grap you must promise me that you will protect my son no matter what he dose not even if he joins his father." Her voice was weak as she yelled holding her stomach.

"He'll be here soon my monkey s. Lilly the woman said"

"I will Gramps said I will make him a marine that way they can't touch him" So that why he tried so hard luffy thought.

AH! He coming she cried out and in a matter of minutes luffy had seen himself born he looked at himself he had no marks no pain back then only that he could tell that it was him was the ragged edge raven hair the little boy had.

"wa! My little self-cried""sh it ok luffy my gramps had said in a soothing voice.

HA/ek her coughing got wost "let me se- her voice went and so did the bright light in her eyes she hit the bed not moving not flickering nothing ~no mother luffy said in his head he couldn't say anything he couldn't of stopped it even if he was physically alive in these new live all that he could do was let the tears licked down his face

"LILLY Grap had cried out handing me to the nurse he walked up to her shanking her calling her name he did these for 20 minutes in till I stared to cry again. Grap took me and him mad arrangements for my mother grave and after we left the city.

After my little self was 4 I decided it was time to talk to him.

"Who are you luffy asked?"

"I am you I said softly"

"Me said the luffy how can that be when I am myself"/( I smiled knowing it would in up like these.)

"Yes you are you but I am from a different live time you I said"

"Really that so cool luffy was jumping up and down happily as ever."

"Now we need to talk about something's and I want to know if you're up to the challenge?"

"If you can do it so can I "said luffy

"Good I said patting the boy on the head"

"What do I got to do said luffy"

"You must become stronger and smarter more than you are now"

"Why? Luffy asked

"So you can protect you friends and brothers"

"Ok luffy said not because he understood but because of the pain in the older version voice."

"Will begin with learning lets go into town and find makino so she can teach you.

"Ok luffy said smiling because he liked makino very much.

After a long walk into the jungle both of them went inside to fin makino cleaning the bar and other things. She looked up to see luffy.

"Oh hello luffy makino greeted cheerfully can I help you she asked"

"Um luffy looked up to the older version of him who just shook his head yes.

"Could you teach me to read and write luffy ask quietly.

"Of course I can she said getting up with a smiled on. "Come she said sitting down beside her.

"Let's begin with are a.b.c she said softly" so it had begun luffy thought starring at his younger self with relieved only two more years till shanks will appear.

After two weeks my little self could wright and say all of the A.B.C and now was learning how to read, reading he was doing better than he was at that age and two weeks after that he little self was reading on his own. After 6 months of reading and writing he was reading grown up stuff about the sea and meds and other thing I thought he would need when I'm gone 6 months later him and lil. Luffy had read half of the library and token notes making sure they would learn and wouldn't forget of course makino helped them. It was the day when the red hair pirate was coming he didn't warn his other self at all making sure it would repeat exactly like it did except the part about the arm.

(Everything went to plan he still ate the fruit like the older version said and luffy had saved shanks and lil. Luffy from the sea king and shanks still gave him the hat. And still promised then they left port."


	3. Chapter 3

~Ok so chapter 2 had some mistakes in it so I sorry for that I'll make sure to reread it this time and I know I rushed on the shanks stuff but like lugo said to make it exactly like before except the arm so that's why~ ok on to the next chapter

Training begins

(So luffy went to live with the mountain bandits and ace and they meet sabo and all that but this time luffy older self-had saved sabo and all now the boys were closer together like before now to get into the chapter)

"Luffy" I said shanking my smaller version up

"Hmm" was luffy responds.

"It's time to train I responded to him"

"Alright luffy said getting up rubbing his eyes"

After he got up and dressed we walk through the forest for a lil. Making sure no one could follow I turn to him "first lesion is observer haki"

"Ok what do we do first luffy asked"

"First we blind fold you he replied then I hit you and you try to block it. We will do these for 3 hours every day till you can do it then we will take a 2 hour jog followed by sparring 3 hours than some food and a small nap before we move on to learning for 2 hours and then evening training.

"Alright luffy said nervously he didn't think it be these hard but he had to do it to protect his friends and family."

Luffy blind folded luffy than he picked up the bat and infused it with a lil. hakii before swinging at the luffy below as he expected his self-went flying into a tree. These could take a while he thought.

~Back with ace and sabo~

"Wake up you brats Dadan yelled at the two boys who jumped up out of there sleep."

"Where in the hell is luffy? Dadan yelled at ace because he was the closet to luffy.

Both boys stare at luffy coat he was gone and they didn't know where he went "let's go look for him ace said "yeah sabo said not liking the idea that there lil brother alone in the forest."

The boys got up and dressed ate and ran into the forest they checked everywhere there secret base the hill the apple grove but nothing they ran into town looking for him and they still couldn't fine him they were getting really worried...

~back to luffy& luffy ~

It been three hours already and the luffy had mange to doge it 31/642 time's witch was very good for the first time he thought looking down to luffy who looked very tired but I had to be strict with him or he would just fail again.

"shsisisis ok now the two hour run I said trying to lightly the mood it seemed to work cause luffy got up and laughed with him.

"Ok ill even run with you luffy told other luffy"

"Really said the boy happily.

"Yes so we will run from here two town and back to dadan in two hours but for the first time it might be a lil. more then we can eat I said patting his head.

"alright luffy squealed lets go" we begin to run as fast as we could and 30 minutes we were half way out the jungle witch was good he was keeping up witch was also good so I speeded up and he followed suit. Twenty-five minutes later we were in town running along the bank of the island he could tell he was slowing down so he did to just a slight bit as they kept running and 30 minutes later we were in the jungle again and almost home. We ran right pass ace and sabo they both looked up to see luffy running full force.

"Hey luffy what you doing? Ace ask keeping up rather easily beside him

"Training" luffy responded

"Really sabo ask right beside luffy on the other side

"Yes luffy said painting really hard

"How long have you been running luffy ace and sabo ask the same time"

"Almost 2 hours" he said and keep going

"Two hours they both said shocked"

"Yes I have to become stronger luffy said as they reach Dadan home. Luffy walked in first than the two older they watch him get a drink and some food from the cabinet and eat luffy yawn and walk to the bed and collapsed.

~ace&sabo~

They both stare at their little brother who was fast asleep. Sabo got closer as he saw the red mark on him.

"What are these marks sabo ask raising luffy hand up and back down ace saw as well.

"He didn't have these yesterday ace said in concern "Do you think he got jumped in the city? "He ask sabo.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out he said turning grabbing the pipe and ace grabbed one to. then they headed to town to figure out who had done this and older luffy followed making sure they never got hurt. He watch as they got annoyed caused they couldn't find the cause of the luffy marks so they went home.

~luffy & luffy ~

When luffy woke up he did reading and writing training and he had to make up the sparing and other stuff now. He knew his older brother were going to be trouble but he could handle it.

Day 2 he got 54/642 he was getting better witch was good and after running he didn't rest he spared than ate and sleep as his brother check on him worried of course but kept it to them self when luffy woke up smiling he did reading and writing well and he did 1,000 push up and another 3 hour haki training this time he got 100/642 witch was really good.

2 weeks later he had 342/642 I had to make him run even more and now ace and sabo where trying to follow witch was easy to lose them.

4 weeks later 642/642 he had clear the first stage of haki now is second stage was king haki luffy had it so did the little guy so he took it out and handed it to his luffy looked at the rock for a second then back up at the man in confused.

"I want you to break a rock in half every day by using your mind he told the boy this will be your training for 6 weeks"

"Ok luffy said sitting down looking at the rock.

"Just concentrate luffy said to lil. Luffy.

"Ok luffy responded. He stared at the rock he concentrate on the middle of the rock with his eyes thinking it breaking. When it cracked in half.

~Hmm he better at these than I was luffy said hmm well I'm doing a good job so far.~

"Too easy uh he tease alright make that 100 rocks and add a 100 every week you do it."

"Ok the boy said as he picked up another rock.

"On other thing each time you knock something over restart he said turning he need to get more supplies he left lil. luffy bye himself."


	4. Chapter 4

(Ok so last chapter was a lil longer than the others so these one going to be short though I'm not too sure.)

Sea stone training.

Older luffy went into town to look for sea stone hand cuffs it took him tree hours to fine a marine ship at the harbor he went in and down to the bottom where they usually kept sea stone stuff cuff he was in luck they were at least 10 of them he looked around to see a bag he grabbed it and load them up any ways it drain his power but after all ten was in the bag he hurried back to little luffy.

As he got to the clearing he left luffy he had one pile of rocks on one side and a bigger pile of half rocks.

"How it going I asked him as he turn to look at me he was smiling.

"Good I have 3 more to do today before lunch he replied."

That's great now after you get done eating we well practice unlocking sea stone with the same thing expect this is going to be harder because it will drain your devil power at the same time so you must get stronger without using the power.

"Ok luffy said smiling as he got up "let's go eat and after wards ill give it a try.

"Ok but we need to make sure ace and sabo doesn't find out I said following him.

"Ok he agreed. They walk into dadan's house to see ace and sabo just about to leave.

"Oh luffy there you are." Sabo said

"Where have you been we were just going to come find you ace said."

"Oh just running through the forest luffy lied he felt bad about it but he didn't want to worry them."

Ok both boys said not wanting to argue with luffy. They all sat down to lunch and after a nap then when they got back up and looked to see luffy was already gone again the boys just didn't understand where he been going.

~back to luffy~

"Ok so the first time just try to relax because it will drain your power so just try to stand it ok ill be here to help you.

"Alright he said sitting down relaxing like he was told as other luffy bent down to put on the just like he said he hit the floor he felt horrible he couldn't pick himself up.

"ok now will start slow I want you to try and stand up completely for 5 minutes at a time after you can do that then I want you to add more time in till you can stand and it doesn't bother you alright"

"OK ill try" luffy tried but failed he just hit the ground again, again he tried till after about 2 hours he could stand for at least a minute. Luffy stood there watching just in case he need help but his other self never complaind just kept going and going at around 10 I relies him he could now stand for 6 minutes at a time.

It took luffy 1 year to be able to stand for hours on hours without any problem though it was hard cause ace and sabo tried fowling luffy multiple times but they manage to get a way.

"Now to move on to exercising with them one once completed you should be able to unlock them or break them in half"

"Alright what first he asked"

"Pushups then sit ups then running then the haki training to make sure you can use it without your devil fruit."

(Another year later)

IT was time for ace and sabo to leave on the ship luffy stood there waving as his brothers left

"Now we have three years to teach you how to use a weapon to infused haki into it." "let's go shopping for one."

"I want swords two I think or maybe a gun or a something else." Luffy replied to the older one

"Very well lets go to shop to fine someone to teach you how to swords." He didn't want himself using guns.

We walked into the school that the village men go to learn they had put it in 2 years ago just there luck to. There was a man he was very large man with spiky hair in a scar on his face.

"Hello the man greeted I am logo the dojo master what can I do for you."

"I want to learn to use swords in three years' time." Luffy replied

"hm three years is a short time but I'm up to the challenge of teaching you the way." "You also said swords how many do you want to learn to use?"

"Two he replied"

"Very well said the man let's begin

So I kind rush the end again I know in one peace he doesn't use weapons but he was to teach zero how to using haki so I just figured it be easier if he knew how to do it at least a decent job.


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter 4 it been two years scene luffy started his swords training)

One year left

Ha! Ha luffy I can't believe you have mastered my dojo technique the flying demon attacks you are the youngest and the best student I have ever taught and im sad because I know you will be sailing of in a year time."

"Forgive me sensei but I have a a quest to full fill"

"Yes I know but I will still miss you"

"Thank you sensei but I must be on my way I have one year to get ready"

"Yes but before you go I have something to give you" logo said turning and going into his room then he walked out with three large cases and sat them down"

"what are these sensei?"

"These are the swords past down to me from my father and now I past them down to you as I have no other family but the dojo and you are the first student that I have had that has pasted my teaching. Not only that you are a kind person and very hard working and I know they will be in a man hand that will never use them for wrong."

"Sensei you know im setting out to be a pirate right?"

"Yes I know but I also know you will be a great pirate not just a low life so I will still give them to you."

"Very well but I only know how to use two sword style not three"

"Yes I was thinking you could use them two at a time or when you fine a man worthy enough to use the other one then it will be used properly instead of collecting dust on the side lines."

"Alright I will"

"Good now the first one he sad opening the case aizsargāt (protect) it was black with a red handle and a s write on the seal. These one will be hard to control but wasn't it is it will never leave your side nor break.

The second one he pulled out was asins dēmonu rietumu (blood daemon west) I must warn you this one will be a hand full to master. It was covered in red with its name written in black ink on the shield I could fill the blood lust coming from him.

The last one is mīlestība (love) this one is very easy to control but if use wrong you could cut yourself with the blow you use. It was black with green writing and at the edge of the handle was res sting hanging from it."

"Thanks you sensei "I bowed my head as I picked up the swords. And I left I had to get some stuff to be ready to train so I got knew clothes and walked into the forest where I would live and train my other self hadn't been around much lately but as I reach the mountain he was standing there with some kitchen stuff.

"What is that for I asked looking at them?"

"You will learnt to cook and to paper meds. "

"Alright I said"

(Skipping to another year latter)

I got up like usually cooked breakfast and then went to train for the morning two hour later my old self came walking with a boxes in one hand and a bag in the other he stopped and handed me the thing's.

"Open it he said looking at me and smiling."

"Alright so I did the first box I open was a red shirt like his and black shorts and a wrap to put around to keep them up and put the swords in. The next box had a wooden box inside with a campest and other little thing's. The third box was long and when I open it there was another sword and a map.

"Why will I need another sword for?"

"It's not for you it's for you first mate zero and the map is for nami"

"Oh I see its time"

"Yes it is I replied I was sad but happy at my new self though he wasn't as scrawny as I was when I first sat out. He was strong very strong but he need to keep pushing himself to become even stronger.

"Alright he said slipping out of what he was wearing replacing it with his outfit he had given then he put all four swords in the loops of the wrap and he finally looked inside the bag to see the money. He latched it up underneath the wrap so no one could see and they walk in silence to the dock. It was time and he knew it.

"this will hurt he said as they looked at each other in the eyes."

"I know he said"

"one more thing make sure you have your own room you don't want them to hear your night mare through you."

"shisisisis I will he said smiling"

"good I slid my hand back and it glowed like lugo and I slid my hand inside him.

…

Ah I gasp as my other self-went inside and the last thing he said was good luck as all these horrible memories rushed into my head I saw my brother die and my crew died and I realize why I had to train the way I did I felt horrible ah but I had no time for these I must meet Colby and make him a marine again then to zero then to nami and sanji all there name went inside his head. Ok let's go I jumped inside the boat and i bet the sea monster and I stayed away from the whirlpool this time then I jumped up and walked into the kitchen to wait for them.


End file.
